Mysteries of the Realm of Magic
by Keeper of Myths
Summary: The Realm of Magic is a forgotten legend telling of how it is the origin of magic where the magical energy is stronger than anything imaginable. So what happens when Voldemort hears of this and his intentions change? HarryXOC R&R please
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It's been two months since I heard of the death of Dumbledore. I was horror stricken when I first received the news. I arrived to Hogwarts as fast as I could to attend his funeral. _

_I wasn't surprised when many attended; after all he was as famous as Merlin himself. I did not want to draw attention to myself so I hid atop one of the towers of the castle. From there I watched the ceremony. The centaurs of the Dark Forest took part in the funeral by shooting arrows in the sky. In the distance I could hear Fawkes' mourning song. Hmm…such a deep melody, enough to bring tears to one's own eyes. After the ceremony was over, many witches and wizards-most with tears in their eyes- went back home, I suppose. I slowly climbed down still making myself unknown. I went to a group of the Hogwarts professors and walked toward them. When I was within range, I cleared my throat to make myself known. The three witches turned their attention to me. I recognized all of them. One of them was known as Madame Strout, the professor in biology, the other the hospital wing nurse, and the new headmistress, Professor McGonagall. I bowed my head to all of them. They all had equal surprised expressions on their face. I suppose they thought I would be so busy with my training and current duty that I would not be able to attend Dumbledore's funeral. Despite their surprised state of mind, they all welcomed me back and each took a turn in giving me a welcoming hug._

_Professor McGonagall spoke first, "Lumina, I didn't think you would…I mean I'm glad you came."_

_I replied, "It's good to be back home professor." I paused to wet my dry lips. I momentarily glanced to Dumbledore's casket but then I quickly diverted my attention to the professors; I felt tears building up and I needed to be strong. "Please Professor McGonagall, tell me how Dumbledore died, I need to know."_

_Painfully Professor McGonagall retold the night event. She had great difficulty so I spared her by telling her to tell me the basics of it. McGonagall ended the story…nightmare with tears building up in her eyes. I took out my handkerchief from the sleeve of my jacket and handed it to her who took it with gratitude. I asked her who was the last person who saw Dumbledore alive and she pointed me toward three people huddled up in the distance, far away from the other witches and wizards._

_I walked toward them, gaining some glance from others as I passed them. It seems most of the professors haven't forgotten about me, ever since that incident when I was but a year old. I'll never forget that day. My family was celebrating my first birthday. All was fun and joy until **he** showed up. He killed every member of my family while my mother carried me up the stairs into another room. Screams and pleas erupted around the house. It was a most horrible sound one could hear; it could even stir the coldest blooded magical creature. My mother placed a necklace around my neck and attempted to hide me in the closet but the hooded man blasted his way in. My mother and he exchange a few words; at that time I didn't understand what they were saying. He ended the conversation by killing my mother with a bright green light. He then made his way to me and aimed his weapon toward me but before he had the chance to fire, a silver feathered falcon flew and attacked him. When the man stumbled on one of the toys, the falcon flew toward me and circled around me creating a blinding white light. The next thing I knew I was in the office of Dumbledore. He was a great guardian and he raised me as if I were his own daughter. When I was fourteen, Dumbledore revealed some information of why the hooded man whom I later learned was Voldemort, was after me; it had to do with who I was. He sent me to a secret place where I could practice my magic, one that hasn't been seen since the time of the Origin…whatever that was. I had planned to come back to Hogwarts when I reached the age of seventeen but due to the recent event I had to come back a year early. _

_I was near enough the trio to listen to what they were saying. They were discussing about leaving Hogwarts to find something called Horuxes. They seemed like as if they were determined to find these items as if it was of great importance. I decided to leave them be; I had a feeling I would meet them soon._

_I walked toward the lake and sat in the sand for some time. Somehow, I had a feeling that this Voldemort had to do something with the Horuxes those three were discussing. Also, I had a feeling that the Horuxes were only the tip of the ice burg. There had to be a reason for them. Of course I knew they acted like extra lives. The question is why would Voldemort need extra lives for besides the notion of immortality? I touched the northern star shaped pendant dangling from the chain around my neck. There also had to be a reason that Voldemort was after me and why my mother gave me this necklace before she was murdered. I heard a falcon cry from up above. I smiled. The silver feathered falcon landed on my shoulder and cuddled against my cheek. I gently scratched her head and she sang in enjoyment._

"_Well Adene, it's time to start this little mystery journey." Adene squawked in agreement. Before I set to leave Hogwarts once again and this time permanently, I gathered an oval blue sapphire, chanted a spell causing it to glow, and threw it toward the castle. Now the school would be protected from any unwanted guests. Satisfied with my work, I unfolded my wings and flew to the skies, ready to face the dangers along the road to discovery._


	2. Preparing for the Fight Ahead

**Chapter 1: Preparing for the Fight Ahead**

The sky was completely covered in dark clouds as if the heavens above were still mourning for the loss of such a great wizard as Albus Dumbledore. Two months have past since that fateful event. People were still grieving over the loss while others were filled with the fear of Lord Voldemort's return to power. Such powerful was their fear that they would jump at even the slightest movement of a shadow. Rumors spread about the first action Voldemort would take; of whether he will go after the famous Harry Potter or go after something of much more importance. Despite the rumors, all were pointed to one thing… the dark lord was back, signaling another possible war between him and the magical world.

In the cottage of The Burrow, the residents were calmer than the rest of the magical world. Whether they were aware of the current crisis, they did not show. Inside all the residents were sitting at the breakfast table which happened to also be the lunch and dinner table, eating the contents placed on their plates by the mistress of the house. Though it may seem like a normal magical family, grief and sorrow permeated the air in which they breathe.

The master of the house, Arthur Weasley, did not touch his breakfast at all being occupied by the newspaper headline which mostly discussed about the events that eventually lead to the demise of Albus Dumbledore and also about the Lord Voldemort's return to power and the rise of the dark ages once again.

Only two of the Weasley children were at home; the twins were at their joke shop, another in Romania to further study dragons, the one scarred by a werewolf stayed away from society to control his werewolf personality with the help of his recently now wife, and the one who was apprentice to the head of Ministry of Magic stayed away from his family due to a still in progress argument.

Of the two remaining Weasley children, the elder one was Ronald Weasley or Ron for short. The other was Ginny. The other two guests are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. As soon as Ron, Hermione, and Harry finished their breakfast they immediately went upstairs to pack up the essential things they would need on their journey to find and eliminate Voldemort's Horuxes. Afterwards find a way to destroy the powerful dark lord.

While the trio was upstairs, a silver feathered falcon flew through the window and lands gently in the center of the table, almost acting as the table center piece. The bird shook its body causing some loose feathers to glide down to the table and its body to fluff up. The bird then twitched it head from side to side as if searching for someone. Mrs. Weasley welcomed the falcon with a warm greeting treating it as if it were an old friend by petting it gently on its head. She then put a small plate full of bread and some bird seeds. The falcon chirped showing its gratitude toward Mrs. Weasley.

Harry came down the stairs first carrying a full backpack. As soon as his foot hit the floor, he noticed the magnificent and beautiful bird perched in the center of the table. The falcon noticed the young wizard and bowed its head. Curious Harry went closer to the creature until his leg touched the table. The falcon bowed its head once again.

The creature then spoke in a voice similar to the tone of a loving mother. "You must be Harry Potter."

Harry jumped back in surprise and nearly fell down with the weight of the backpack on his shoulders. He replied, "Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

The falcon continued, "I am known as Adene. If you are still in pursuit of the wizard known as Lord Voldemort, my master wishes to meet with you at precisely nine o'clock at The Three Broomsticks. My master will be the one sitting alone with a hooded cape. Good day." The falcon flew out of the window after it delivered its message.

Harry stared at the falcon's retreating figure in awe. Never in his lifetime in the wizarding world has he met such a creature like Adene. In fact he somewhat grew excited thinking about meeting the falcon's master; her master must be a powerful wizard in order to control a creature as great as Adene and that maybe Adene's master will be able to help him stop Voldemort once and for all. As the falcon's figure disappeared further and further into the horizon, the rest of the trio came climbing down the stairs. Harry turned to his friends and smiled.

He then said, "Ron, Hermione, our first stop will be at The Three Broomsticks."

The Three Broomsticks was full of customers as usual with the usual stuffy air. Many witches and wizards crowded around each other, sharing new gossips and rumors. In the dark corner, a lone person sat drinking a bottle of butter beer. The person's face was covered by the shadows of the hood but the eyes were slightly visible showing a pair of emerald green eyes. Emerald eyes scanned the surrounding area searching for anything amiss. Instincts told the hooded figure that someone was watching her every movement. The watcher however thought that she did not notice, but she did and she knew that the person was hiding by mingling with a small group of wizards. The hooded figure looked outside the window. Almost time, he should arrive anytime soon…that is if he decided to come.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked along the streets of Hogsmeade. The night air was much colder than usual. The stars twinkled in the night sky and the moon's illumination eliminated most of the shadows hiding in corners. Harry noted that most people jumped at the slightest movement of a shadow. He figured that it was because of the news outbreak about the return of the Dark Age once again. The trio finally reached their destination. A familiar falcon sat perched atop the board sign. When the creature noticed the presence of the three wizards, she turned her attention toward them and greeted them with a high pitched falcon cry.

Harry asked, "Is your master still in The Three Broomsticks?"

The falcon nodded its head. "My master is waiting for you in the dark corner."

Ron and Hermione had surprised expressions on their faces since they weren't expecting the falcon to talk, especially to talk fluently. Ron then asked, "Why are you waiting out here? Shouldn't you be with your master?"

The falcon stuck its beak up. "Those people said no animals allowed. They should know that I'm no ordinary animal but…" The falcon suddenly stopped talking as if she was commanded to by a silent voice. She then regained her voice. "My master urges you to come in right away."

The trio nodded and went inside. The minute they walked in, all eyes were upon them. Disregarding the stares, Harry seeks out Adene's master. Far in the dark corner by the window sat Adene's master. Harry could not see the identity of the person's hood shadowed his or her face. Making his way toward the person, Harry was held in place by Hermione who caught him by the arm.

She whispered in a warning tone, "Harry, I don't think that's our person. Just look at it. If one wears a hood, that person is bound to be a dangerous or at least a suspicious person. Who knows if it will attack us or not?" Harry still made his way toward the person. Hermione continued to talk while walking along side him. "Harry, do you think it is really wise to go up to the person and hope its Adene's master? Aren't you at least worried about who this person is?"

Harry replied without changing the pace of his footing, "Hermione, I know this is Adene's master." Hermione gave him a look of disbelief. "Trust me Hermione. If it isn't then we'll be prepared to defend ourselves." Hermione merely scoffed at Harry's simple solution. She still was unsure about the whole meeting the dark and mysterious personage.

When the trio was within a foot of the stranger, the hooded figure said, "Well, you finally came. Here I was a bit worried you might have changed your mind and decided to go about this all by yourselves." The hooded figure tilted her head, facing the newcomers and revealed emerald green eyes, skin that glowed like the moon, and lips as red as a rose. The three wizards could not help but stare at her in awe. Surely they were expecting someone older; they did not expect Adene's master to be nearly the same age as them. Adene's master offered the three to take a seat in which they took. Out of nowhere, three glasses full of butter beer appeared in front of each of them. All drank in each other's silence waiting for one of them to break the ice. Harry was the first to attempt such a deed.

Holding out his hand, he greeted, "Hello, I'm Harry Po-"

The young lady interrupted him. "I know who you are. In fact I know who all of you are." She paused. "You are the three misfits that break most of Hogwarts rules, managing to get into trouble yet also saving the day." She paused yet again to gather her thoughts. "I heard about what happened and I can only say that I'm saddened to learn about Dumbledore's death." At the mention of the terrible event, all three were instantly in a state of mourning; each had their head bowed low with eyes staring at the surface of the table or at the surface of the cobbled floor. Sensing their distress, the young girl decided to change subjects. "I've also heard that you were going after these Horuxes, am I right?" Harry nodded his head. "And I'm assuming you want to know why I wanted to meet you here?" Again Harry nodded his head. "To put it in simple terms…I want to help you."

Hermione spoke with distrust present in her voice. "Why do you want to help us?"

The young girl smiled. "I have my own reasons…of which you will find out sooner if not later." Hermione stared at the girl with fire in her eyes. "Forgive me if I'm being ambiguous, but I also have reasons for that." She laughed. "I completely forgot to introduce myself." Holding out a hand, she said, "My name is Lumina and of course you already met my falcon, Adene." Both Ron and Harry shook her hands while Hermione merely stared at it as if it was covered in diseases. Lumina smiled at the suspicious girl ignoring her sharp glare. Lumina looked out the window surveying an invisible force. Her eyes slightly widened. She stood out of her chair and headed out the exit pressing the three wizards to follow suit.

Once outside, Adene flew to her master and perched on her shoulder carefully so as to not puncture Lumina's skin with her sharp talons. The icy wind howled sending shivers down the spine of those close enough to hear its howl. The streets slowly but steadily filled up with snow resulting in making trouble for travelers to walk. The lights in the lamppost unnaturally began to dim, inviting the shadows to come and play.

Stopping at an intersection, Lumina addressed to her three following companions, "I believe we'll need to stop and rest."

Ron blurted out, "Here in this bloody storm!"

Lumina replied, "I did not say we were going to stop here now did I?" Ron slightly blushed from embarrassment of his sudden and unnecessary remark. Lumina paused, thinking whether or not her idea of a rest stop would be a bright idea. "You have heard of the Shrieking Shack, correct?" The three nodded hesitantly. "Good, because that's where we'll be resting at."


	3. Silence Mixed With Grief

**Chapter 2: Silence Mixed With Grief**

The icy wind continued to howl ferociously sending many to find comfort in the confinements of their pristine homes. The shackles of the roofs of many houses clicked and clattered upon the wind's command. Snow and wind covered anything in their way. The snow slowly covered the ground making it seemingly rise by two feet. The sun threatened to fall and the moon taking its place. The harsh blizzard continued to blow as four traveling companions tracked through the deep snow in order to get to shelter. After much harsh labor, they finally reached their destination and upon arriving there, they shook off the snow and immediately lit the fireplace to warm away the cold.

Hermione and Ron cuddled together near the warmth of the fire while Harry sat on the chair nearest the warmth and Lumina stood leaning against the window frame. Her eyes gazed outside the window, watching the snow and wind mercilessly beat against any object that hindered their path. Someone was out there, she knew it, her instincts knew it and they were never once been wrong. Her eyes shifted toward Adene who was perched atop an ornament. A smile played upon her lips. She could not count the number of times the bird saved her life. Her eyes returned to the window carefully watching anything that might be there, if any. Though her eyes are paying attention to the outside, she quietly listened to the whispered conversation traveling between the three misfits.

Hermione straightened her back and turned her attention to the quiet Harry. She whispered, "Harry, I still don't trust this person. What if she's working with Lord Voldemort?" Ron involuntarily cringed at the mention of his name. Hermione lightly slapped his shoulder. "Ron, just get used to saying and hearing his name. It's just a name."

Harry joked, "It's not as if we say his name three times he'll appeared out of nowhere in front of us." The three shared a light laugh. Hermione's expression turned serious once again.

"Harry, I'm serious. How do you know if she's really on our side? What if she's just pretending to be our friend? Just like how Professor Snape pretended to be Dumbledore's friend but in the end, Snape killed him." A looming silence enveloped them. No matter how many times they say it, no matter how many times they relived it, the pain still lingered, stabbing at their hearts every time, each more painful than the last. Adene flew to perch on her master's shoulder and cuddled against her cheek. Harry's eyes filled with grief once more. A part of him still couldn't believed it happened and the other tried to put it behind him, telling him nothing can be done to undo the event. He blamed himself for letting it happen; he felt he could've done something to prevent it although he did not know how. After what seemed like an eternity of aching silence, Harry spoke.

"Hermione, I know you don't trust her and you think she'll do the same thing Snape did, but I feel as if she can be trusted."

Hermione angrily whispered, "But Harry, we never saw her until after Dumbledore's death. What if she just came to watch the agony in everyone's face and to see Dumbledore's dead body and sneer at him?" Suddenly, Lumina stormed out of the room with Adene trailing behind trying to catch up with the fast girl. The three stared after her retreating figure, not even bothering to run after her.

Ron finally spoke up, "What the bloodly hell was that about?" The three looked at each other in confusion, silently asking if one or the other knew what happened. Still the three did not do anything. A pop sounded out of nowhere and a house elf appeared near the fire. The house elf bowed to the three. Smoke rose from near the house elf and when she looked down a fire was eating away her foot causing the little elf to run about in circles knocking down many furniture attempting to rid the fire. Hermione cast a water spell eliminating the fire and in the process drenching the house elf. The house elf thanked Hermione. She snapped her fingers and all the overturned furniture reverted back to their normal position.

The house elf spoke, "May you be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley?" The three nodded. "I have a message from the Headmistress. She demands that you come back to school and leave the you-know-who business to the Ministry."

Harry shouted, "We can't go back! We have to find Voldemort's Horuxes and find a way to defeat him. The prophecy stated that I'll the one who will defeat him and I can't do that if I'm in school."

The house elf cringed at the mention of his name. A strange howl emitted outside; one that didn't belong to a regular wolf. All the residents stared outside the window, trying to see beyond the wind whipped white sheet to see what caused the sound. The door banged opened making all of them jump in surprise. Lumina stormed in muttering something under her breath. All of them stared at her; not because she was covered in snow, or the fact that she had multiple six inch gashes all over her, but because of the six foot werewolf she was dragging behind her with the help of Adene. She passed them and went toward another room. She opened the door and tossed the werewolf inside with ease and slammed the door and locked it. Only then did she notice everyone staring at her. Her expression remained unreadable. She noticed the house elf.

Lumina asked, "Sola? What are you doing here?"

The house elf known as Sola looked up at Lumina. Sola ran toward her and speedily spoke to her. Lumina smiled. "Sola slow down. Take a deep breath and speak slowly." Sola retold what she was sent her to do and how Harry and the others refused to go back.

Sola addressed Lumina, "Please Lumina you must convince them. Maybe they'll listen to you since your Dumbledore's dau-" Lumina quickly clamped Sola's mouth and held her close. The immediate action perked Hermione's suspicion and she looked at Lumina with more suspicion in her eyes than before. Lumina gave a quick smiling apology and power-walked downstairs. The three stared at her once again, wondering what exactly happened. After a few minutes, Lumina came back. She stopped as soon as she reached the top of the stairs noting how the three stared at her. She shook her head. She must've caused some confusion and even more suspicion on her character and purpose. If only they knew, but she knew that they couldn't…not yet anyway. She had her reasons for withholding information; they might get hurt for just knowing it. With a wave of her hand, more comfortable and decent furniture appeared. The trio looked around with surprise expressions on their face. Lumina wondered why they had those expressions; have they never seen magic performed? Lumina smacked herself mentally; she remembered now of how Dumbledore said she was special…this must be the reason. She never had to use a wand like the rest to perform magic; all she had to do was either wave her hand or chant a spell but the thing with spells, she had to rhyme them, a part she didn't like.

Lumina spoke, "I'm sure you want to be more comfortable right?"

There were no responses whatsoever; they all just stared at her. She sighed. She was getting tired of them just staring at her as if she was something unexplainable…but there's the irony, she was something unexplainable. She chuckled to herself.

Hermione shouted, "What are you laughing about?"

Lumina drove her attention to Hermione. "Nothing important. Just a thought I had." As she expected Hermione glared at her with those suspicious eyes. Lumina discarded the look and said, "Well, you all must be tired so why don't you rest. I'm sure Hermione that you and Ron can share the same bed without giving into temptations?" The couple both blushed a deep red at Lumina's implication which caused her to laugh merrily. Lumina was about to walk into the room in which she threw the werewolf in when Harry spoke up.

"What happened with Sola?"

Without turning around, she answered, "I took care of her." The trio looked at her with horror. Lumina laughed. "I believe you misinterpreted me. I told her to tell the Headmistress that you three are on an important mission with my help." As soon as she finished she unlocked the door and went inside. Harry was a relieved that the house elf will not pester them about going back to Hogwarts or the chance that the Headmistress will come herself and drag them back to school. Lumina's safety lingered in Harry's mind; she was alone in the room with a potential Death Eater.

Hours had passed and already Ron and Hermione were asleep in separate beds. Adene was perched on the arm rest of the couch. Harry was pacing the room back and forth while Adene's eyes followed his every movement. Incoherent muttering occasionally came from Harry's mouth. Adene sighed to herself…if that was possible. She was honestly worried about the boy. He hasn't done anything but worrying himself to death. She could feel the tension lingering in the silence. To ease the unseen force she spoke to Harry.

"You mustn't worry so much Potter. After all, my master can look after herself. She's done so for many years."

Adene's voice stopped Harry from pacing. He slumped unto the couch and looked at the ceiling. Another moment of silence passed. Adene had the feeling that this would happen a lot from now on, especially since her master was being so secretive... which will probably be the main reason since it gave the trio much to think about. Adene nearly jumped when Harry spoke.

"Adene, what can you tell me about your master?"

Adene answered, "I'm afraid not very much. She does not want much to be revealed about her."

"Why?"

"She has her reasons and I trust her."

Harry agreed. He did trust her although he could not explain why. Maybe it was because of her appearance or her voice of how it sounds so reassuring. Suddenly Harry wondered how her lips felt against his. He shook his head. Where did that thought come from? He couldn't risk being in a relationship since she would be in danger. That was the reason he broke up with Ginny. Wasn't it? He was staring to have second thoughts about his decision with Ginny. Not once had he thought about her ever since he started this journey. More thoughts streamed through his head; not one managing to stay in place. His thoughts came to a stop when the door slowly opened. Lumina came out of the room and this time closed the door without locking it. Even though he could barely see in the dark, he thought he saw blood on the side of her face. She covered herself with her trench coat and headed downstairs. Harry quickly jumped out of the couch almost causing it to topple over making Adene squawk in surprise and ran toward Lumina and grasped her arm firmly.

He whispered, "What happened?" He tried to turn her face toward him but she wouldn't cooperate.

She answered, "He was a Death Eater. That's all you need to know. I took care of the rest."

Harry urged her continue but she refused to go into further detail. Harry could tell she was beyond tired and that more than interrogating went about in the room. For one he noticed she did not lock the door after closing it. Two she wrapped herself with her trench coat and three she had blood smeared on the side of her face. Harry once again tried to turn her face to him and this time she complied since she was too tired to resist. The moonlight managed to shine through the window and stay lighted on the two. Harry never had seen anything more beautiful than the sight in front of him. The moonlight seemed to make her skin glow and make her emerald eyes shine with the same brilliance as the stone itself. Harry drank in her majestic beauty and ingrained the image into his memory. A drip drip echoed through out the room. Scratches reverberated through the wooden floor. An eerie silence spread across the room. A swift figure moved along the wall and then to the other; it seemed as if it was everywhere and come out and strike anywhere. Instinctively, Harry shielded Lumina from the unseen danger by wrapping her in his arms. Lumina eyes widened in surprise. Never before had anyone attempted to protect her. This action was quite new to her and she did not know what to do.

Harry pulled out his wand, preparing to strike whatever lied in the shadows. Moments passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Still, Harry refused to let his guard down. Lumina spoke, "You should worry more about your sleeping friends than me." Harry looked down at her. She smiled at him and patted his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Harry hesitated. Protecting her would be an excuse for him to hold her like that. Abiding to her silent and gentle command, he walked over to Ron and Hermione and saw that no harm was done to them. Thankful his friends were ok, we went back to where he last saw Lumina standing. When he arrived he saw she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around frantically, his panic level rapidly rising. Losing control of his common sense, he went to the room where the werewolf was held hostage and opened the door. The moment he opened the door, a large furry beast leapt at him causing him to fall on his back. The werewolf was constantly attempting to bite Harry's face but Harry held him back by gripping its mouth. Harry's wand was far to his left. If only he could reach it then he could blast this thing off of him. A loud boom sounded throughout the room and the beast slumped on Harry; its weight squeezing the air out of him. Harry managed to lift the brute off of him. He stood up looking over the beast that tried to kill him. The werewolf slowly changed its shape to resemble one of a human man.

The transformation confused Harry. He then remembered about the penetrating sound. He turned to his left and saw Lumina staring at him with worry in her eyes. She walked over to him and cupped his chin moving his face from right to left examining any signs of injuries. After Lumina's examination, Harry returned his gaze to the dead corpse. Lumina spoke.

"When a werewolf dies, they return to their human shape."

Harry turned his attention to her. He inquired, "What killed him?"

Lumina showed him a silver pistol. "Silver is like poison to them. So one hit to the head can instantly kill them." She paused. "I hate to resolve into violence, but I had no choice."

Because of me, Harry thought. Harry stared at the corpse; it reminded him of his former defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin. Harry was about to ask Lumina how she knew about the change a werewolf goes through after it dies, but before he could ask her eyes were devoid of life and she collapsed. Before she fell to the ground, Harry caught her and carried her in his arms. Her trench coat opened and for the first time, Harry saw the gashes clearly. It then hit him; those were not ordinary cuts, those were werewolf claw marks meaning she would turn into a werewolf. The idea horrified him, but no matter what he would help her in any way he can. Another mark caught his eyes; right in the center of her stomach a one inch diameter circle was oozing out blood. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and fear.

* * *

Well there you go for those who actually read this. Sorry for not updating sooner. Got sidetracked with school, preparing for college, other stories and the other things in life. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review. 


	4. Trust Issues

**Chapter 3: Trust Issues**

The morning light slowly seeped above the horizon, casting its awakening glow across the sleepy land. The morning light woke the birds who sang their trumpet song signaling the start of a brand new day. The sunlight slowly seeped throughout the room through a lone window. Slowly but surely the light spread throughout the room eliminating any remnants of the night's shadows.

Lumina's eyes shot open, awakening from the reoccurring nightmare. She slowly sat up and felt something holding her hand. When she looked at her hand, she saw someone else's holding hers so tight. She pulled her hand away in disgust and rubbed her hand feverishly as if trying to eliminate germs. Adene woke with a start and watched her master rubbing her hands. Adene blinked in confusion. She did not know why her master was chastising her hands; it was as if they did something she did not approve. After several minutes, Lumina spoke.

"I had that nightmare again."

Adene tilted her head in confusion. Few moments of recollection reminded Adene of the nightmares Lumina had since she was a child; the ones she could never seem to recall. So many nights, so many years, she often watched her master wriggle in pain and scream in agony, but after a few years of experience, her master was able to control the emotions the nightmare emitted but at such a price. Adene bowed her head in sadness; she can't recall the last time her master was genuinely happy or cheerful. Although Adene knew it was useless, she still asked.

"Do you remember what the nightmare was about?"

Lumina stared at the ground. "No, but when I dream it, I recognize it's the same nightmare as before…the same exact event…the same exact place…the same exact people…the same exact everything." She looked at the sleeping figure that held her hand so dearly. She turned her attention to Adene. "How long was he like that? And when did I fall asleep?"

Adene answered, "The boy was genuinely worried about you dear. He's been at your side since you unexpectedly fainted." She added, "He saw your scars."

Surprise overtook Lumina. With caution, Lumina asked, "Which scars?"

"The new ones." Adene again added, "I do wonder how you did not die from blood loss yet."

Lumina harrumphed. She examined her new scars and lightly traced them with the tip of her finger. Talking more to herself, she said, "Just another addition to my collection." Memories of her near death experiences flooded her mind, each passing through her mind as the waters travel through the rapids. Adene's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I do wish you were more careful. Just because this is not the forest does not mean the dangers here are small."

Lumina complained, "Please Adene, no more of your lectures; I've had enough to last me a lifetime." Adene's feathers ruffled up at the slight annoyance of Lumina's attitude. Sometimes she did get tired of most of her "jump feet first" actions. At times she did get tired of worrying so much about her condition that she thought her feathers would begin molting. Nonetheless, she still loved the girl, no matter how many times she did get into trouble. Adene's eyes followed Lumina's movement from the couch to the window. As usual, she was staring out the window and into the open beyond. If only Adene knew what troubled her so, but the girl kept so many things to herself, even from away from her bird guardian.

Satisfied with the minutes spent on staring out the window, Lumina began walking downstairs. As she was walking she quickly said to Adene, "Adene, remove the spell you put on that boy. You know the rules about manipulating other's emotions." Just as she had finished, she was already starting downstairs and heading outside. The slam of a door and the rattling of the hinges reverberated through the downstairs room, but were loud enough to hear the faint echo of it in the room where the occupants lay asleep. Adene slightly flinched from the sudden impact.

Harry awoke suddenly hearing the slight disturbance. His instincts told him something was amiss, that something was missing, but for some reason he felt like he didn't care. He scanned the perimeter and found that Lumina was nowhere to be seen. It seemed like the girl was always absent, nowhere to be seen or heard. A white glow caught his attention. Adene's feathers shined more brightly than the regular brilliance of her silvery feathers. The way her eyes seemed to penetrate his soul through his eyes scared Harry more than he ever experienced. He was starting to take into consideration about Hermione's suspicion about Lumina; he was starting to believe her doubts. The glow slowly dimmed and the color of Adene's feathers began to return to their true color. Adene spoke barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry for what I've done."

Befuddled by the apology, Harry wondered what exactly she was apologizing for. Was it for being involved in their problems? Or was it because of last night's events, but he barely recalled her being involved in it. So what exactly was she apologizing for? He would have to ask her at another time. Hermione and Ron woke up and appeared at Harry's side. Harry quietly retold them of last night's event, of how he felt the need to protect Lumina all of a sudden, to the gory details of how Lumina knew exactly how to kill the werewolf that attacked them.

Hermione exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew there was something suspicious of her!"

Ron inquired, "What do you mean Hermione?"

Hermione explained, "How would she know how to kill a werewolf? And even if she did read it from a book, where did she get it? No records of a werewolf's weakness are written anywhere. And even if she had that knowledge, how can she summon the will to kill?"

Harry interrupted, "I can explain for that last one." Both turned their full attention on Harry, each waiting for his explanation. He continued, "It was because I was in danger. If she hadn't killed it, I'd probably be dead." Harry recalled the words Lumina spoke after she shot the beast- _I had no choice._ Guilt seeped into his conscience. He wished he could repay her for her deed, maybe that way he would feel less like he owed her his life. Harry momentarily was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the conversation that went between his two friends.

Not noticing Harry's mental absence, Hermione continued to rant, "I knew there was something suspicious about **that** girl the moment I saw her. I mean what kind of person would set a meeting place in The Three Broomsticks, especially when there were plenty of other suspicious characters drinking merrily! And why did she take us to the Shrieking Shack, a place that is deserted; for all I know she could've planned to kill us while we were asleep. And another thing, why did she bring a live werewolf inside? How'd she know that it was outside? Maybe they're working together and they planned it out; she gains our trust while her companion does the killing for her."

Ron interrupted, "But she did kill the bloody brute, Hermione."

Hermione continued, "She probably did that because the werewolf didn't follow her orders. Maybe he struck too early for her liking and she killed him because she was afraid he'd reveal her secret if we managed to capture him. The way I see it, her secret's safe if he's dead."

Harry's mind returned to the situation at hand. He suggested they should leave quickly while they had the chance if indeed the girl was playing both sides. They packed their things as quickly as they could, not caring whether or not they made a mess of the place. As they continued packing, Adene watched them with observant eyes, noting their quick movements to their quicken breath. Just when they were ready to leave and go down the stairs, the front door opened slowly. Lumina stepped inside shaking the snow off her clothing. As her eyes glanced up, she noticed the trio at the top of the stairs and seeming as if they were just about to leave. The corners of her lips slowly curled upwards. She wondered why they were looking at her as if she were some sort of hungry wolf. Slowly, she walked up the stairs, each foot touching the steps with each passing minute. With one step she took, they took one step backward. Funny, they seemed afraid of her…which would be taken care of sooner or later.

When Lumina finally reached the last step, she gazed at their eyes. Fear. She saw fear in their eyes. What ever reason could they have for fearing her? She walked to the right side and they walked the opposite way. Cupping her chin with her hand in thought, she wondered, "Were you…oh…I don't know…planning to go somewhere? Perhaps somewhere far away from me?" No response. She continued, "From the look in your eyes, I can tell that you three," she pointed to each of them, "were talking about me." She sarcastically said, "I'm flattered. It's not everyday that someone talks about me behind my back. I'm sure your conversation is private, but enlighten me and share some of your insights about me."

Hermione spat out, "We know you're on Voldemort's side! You can't fool us. You and that werewolf were working together to kill Harry for Voldemort so the prophecy won't come true and your master will continue to live."

Calm emerald green eyes stared at suspicious brown eyes. Neither party made an attempt to do anything that will ease or destroy the lingering battle. After what seemed like hours of silence, Lumina said, "And do you have physical evidence that supports your theory? Cause I don't really see how you, above all people, can come up with such a theory without sufficient evident; you just rely on your gut instincts so to say." Her words left Hermione speechless. It was true, she had to admit; that she jumped to conclusions too soon without giving Lumina the chance to defend herself, but of course Hermione wouldn't admit it…instead she stayed silent and stared at the ground.

Lumina sighed in frustration. "I know I don't give you enough evidence to trust me, but I also didn't give enough reason to distrust me." She cupped her chin, thinking of a way to resolve this matter. She explained, "Let's say that you're right about me being your enemy. Even if I was, we have the same enemy which is Voldemort. So I say let's call a truce and work together until we bring him down. Deal?" She held out her hand. The three stared at her open gesture. Harry stepped up and gently took her hand in his and shook it, sealing the deal. Harry held her hand for a moment longer not understanding why. His eyes stared into hers, trying to find even a glimmer of distrust, but he found none; she was genuinely telling the truth and what surprised him the most was that her eyes showed she had no distrust toward them at all-she trusted them completely.

Lumina quietly said, "Seeing how you all are packed, I suggest we get moving. Who knows how many spies Voldemort has just waiting to ambush us. I say why don't we let them work for their money?" She smiled gently. Hermione and Ron began their descent down the stairs, leaving the rest alone for awhile. When Harry was about to join them Lumina spoke out, "Are you ok?"

Harry turned around to face the person who addressed him. He didn't quite know why she asked that. Though her face did not show her concern, it was evident in her voice and eyes. He was so to say surprise that she showed some genuine concern for him. He quickly answered, "Yea, I'm fine." Remembering about the scars and the small wound in her stomach, he asked, "Are _you_ ok?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Sensing her confusion, Harry added, "I mean…you know…your scars." He did not mention the other wound for fear she might mistaken his concern for something else.

Lumina smiled. Adene was right; he was genuinely concerned about her. It was a strange feeling; she never experienced the love evident in someone's concern. Even though she was raised in a household full of love, she never experienced the love between friends…if that was it was…she was not quite sure. She answered, "Don't worry about those, I had worse. Scars from living in the forest are much worse, trust me." When she saw in his eyes, that she did not completely answer his question, she added, "Don't worry about the werewolf scratches; I won't turn into a werewolf if that was what you were worried about." Harry was about to say something, but Lumina held her hand up to silence him. "Don't ask how. If I did know I'd gladly tell you, but I don't know either." Staring at the hollow space of the stairway, she joked, "You better get going or else Hermione might come storming in here thinking I'm killing you." They both shared a brief laugh before Harry climbed down the stairs. Lumina was left alone in the room with Adene.

Adene watched her master carefully; hoping any of her movement will give away her thought. As usual, Lumina managed to keep her stature, hiding not only her emotion but her thoughts as well. Sometimes Adene wishes her master would confide in her, but as she had kept saying to herself…she would protect her no matter what. Her master stared at Adene and said, "You were right Adene; he did really care for me." Her master's eyes gleamed with appreciation and a hint of something she could not define at the moment. In her business-like tone, she stated, "We better get going Adene. The werewolf is only one of the pack; wolves usually travel in pack when they're hunting so there's bound to be more out there just waiting for us."

Realization hit Adene. "So you mean, those three's conversation about you didn't drive you to make this decision?"

"No, but I'm surprised you would think that Adene. When have I ever cared what other people say about me? If you asked me, it is a waste of time and energy trying to persuade them to think otherwise." Adene had to admit, in some ways her master was right. She flew to perch on Lumina's shoulder. With one last inspection of the place, Lumina started down the stairs ready to join the others who were waiting for her. It was definitely going to be a long and tedious journey ahead, especially when she still had to solve the mystery of who she really is and how they are connected to Voldemort and his plans.


	5. Beating Around the Forest

**Chapter 4: Beating Around the Forest**

The sound of rustling leave accompanied the sound of the crushing of dried leaves. The snow and wind attempted to blow through the forest but the many dense trees prevented their action.

Pushing away a tree branch, Hermione complained, "Was it necessary to travel through this forest on this kind of weather?"

Lumina sighed in annoyance. This would be the fifth time this morning since she told them they were going to travel through the forest that Hermione complained. Lumina retorted, "Sure, unless you prefer to travel through open snow-covered fields making it easier for the werewolves hunting us down to kill us." Nothing but silence answered her. Lumina sighed in satisfaction. It was about time that Hermione stopped complaining. Quite frankly, Lumina hated it when people complained nonstop especially when there were worst things to be dealt with. Guiding her traveling companions, she made sure that none of them were dragging behind. Looking up to the sky and through the covering of the trees, Lumina spotted her falcon guardian. Concentrating on her energy, she tried to sense any broken wavelengths in nature. So far, there were tiny breaks here and there.

Adene shrieked loudly. The next thing the travelers knew, the sound of howling wolves could be heard in the distance. Lumina cursed out loud and rushed the others into a run. Adrenaline and fear rushed through their blood pushing them to run faster than they ever thought possible. Leaves, bits of snow, and tree branches smacked into them as they ran through the thick forest with only survival in their minds. They continued to run dodging every obstacle that seemed to purposely block their paths.

The howling was getting closer. The sound of rustling feet drew closer. Spotting a seemingly abandoned cave, Lumina pointed it out to the rest. They quickly rushed toward their safe haven and quickly dove in. The shadows in the cave covered them entirely. Lumina muttered a spell to cover their smell so the werewolves will not locate them through use of their sense of smell in case they could find them with their eyes. Silence. Nothing but silence. It seems as if they were safe, but Lumina knew better.

Harry was about to step out the cave until Lumina stopped him. She whispered, "I know it may seem safe, but you know the saying, 'Looks can be deceiving.' The werewolves are using a new tactic; their waiting for their prey to come out of hiding. Who knew that those werewolves had that kind of patience?"

In the background, Ron suppressed a laugh. Hermione smacked him on the shoulder. The noise caused some leaves to rustle in the bushes. Lumina held her breath in anticipation. Were they that close? Will the werewolves find them? What will happen next if they do? She already knew the answer though. The wolves would kill them, but she knew they would keep Harry alive for Voldemort would like to kill him personally, as for her…well she didn't know what he had in store for her, for all she knew it was bad on her part. The last thing she wanted was to be held captive by her family's murderer. Just the notion alone was enough to keep her fighting against Voldemort.

Few hours have passed and the travelers had nothing to pass the boredom. Adene was still flying above the clouds watching for any suspicious movements. More minutes have passed and nothing has changed. Suddenly Adene saw the bushes part and making way toward the cave in which they were currently residing in. Adene made a sound of warning hoping her master was still awake to hear it.

Water…water…water…it surrounded everything. As far as the eye can see. Lumina didn't know where she was, but she knew this was the beginning of her nightmare. She knew what was going to happen next, but before it could even register in her mind, she was violently shaken awaked. Emerald eyes forcefully opened and she heard the sound of Adene's alert.

Hearing Adene's shriek, Harry asked, "What does that mean?"

Lumina answered, "Means trouble is coming."

Hermione asked with fear evident in her voice, "You mean the werewolves found us?"

Lumina reassured Hermione, "Don't worry. If they found us," the click of gun echoed through the cave, "I'll take care of them, ok?"

Hermione was so to say shocked by Lumina's concern for them; Hermione knew she was their enemy but she didn't think that Lumina would go so far as to put her life on the line to protect them. This lone selfless action was enough to bump down Hermione's suspicion of her, but there was still suspicion.

Lumina told or rather commanded them to stay where they were and headed for the entrance of the cave. Once outside, Lumina scrutinized the area. So far so good. Nothing was out of place. She wondered if Adene saw was just an illusion but she doubted it; Adene wasn't susceptible to magic let alone illusions. Lumina strained her hearing to further 'see' if anything close was approaching her. Silence…just the howl of the wind greeted her. A twig snapped behind her causing Lumina to swiftly turn around only to be attacked by a massive figure. Her back landed on the ground with a thud and her gun skidded away from her. Attempting to free herself, she delivered a swift but a powerful blow to the towering figure. The figure toppled to the ground next to her which gave Lumina the chance to make a run for her gun. Sprinting, she slid across the dirt as soon as she was near the gun, grabbed it while positioning herself upright and pointed the gun to where she last saw her attacker.

The moment she pointed her gun, she felt the cold steel of a merciless blade pressing against her throat. Though her life was on the line and her attacker could easily kill her right there and then, she kept her fear at bay. Lowering her gun, Lumina spat out, "What is it you want?"

She felt the figure behind her shift. His chin rested on the nook of her shoulder. She heard him take in the scent of her hair. After a few seconds, he finally spoke, "Still smell like Lilies. Your reflexes has gotten slower. The werewolves would definitely have killed you."

Lumina was about to take action and free herself until she heard a familiar voice.

"You better let her go before we hurt you."

The man turned to face the person who spoke up. His gleaming silver eyes stared at the person who dared threaten him. Lumina saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione pointing their wands at the man holding her hostage. Their faces held anger and what she could distinguish, concern. They held concern for her, even when they held also suspicion? Lumina was quite baffled. Not able to hold it in, she laughed out loud causing everyone around her to stare at her as if she was crazy. Assuming everyone had time to get their thoughts back, she quickly grabbed the blade, swung it away from her, and delivered a head high kick to her captor causing him to roll on the ground. As soon as he stopped rolling, she pointed her gun at him.

She demanded, "What the devil are you doing here Bane? And what the hell do you want?"

Spitting the dirt out of his mouth, he answered, "Should've known you'd do something like that to get my guard down."

With more anger than she ever felt, she picked him up by the front of his shirt and forcefully demanded, "You still haven't answered my question. Now…ANSWER IT!"

Slapping her grip away, he answered casually, "Can't an old flame greet you?"

The mention of 'an old flame' caused the trio to raise their eyebrows in surprise especially one famous wizard. Lumina punched him across the face and yelled, "Don't you dare call yourself my old flame you treacherous snake, you coward, you traitor, you fiend, you hypocrite, you…you…YOU!" With each accusation she sent him, she took one dangerous step toward him. She was about to attack him if the three wizards hadn't held her back. They were having a hard time holding her in place since she was struggling with such strength.

Adene's gentle voice as she asked Bane a question calmed Lumina. "Bane did you not come across any grown werewolves as you were coming here."

Bane stroked his chin in thought. "As a matter of fact I did."

Lumina asked in suspicion, "And where are they?"

Bane answered blankly, "Convinced them you were somewhere else."

"And how did you do that?"

Bane answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "I travel with them." A nanosecond later, Bane was avoiding bullets that were fired his way. The way he was avoiding them seemed like he was more like dancing. When the last bullet was fired, Lumina was still firing her gun. The sound of an empty gun still echoed through the forest. Click…click…click…the sound continued to vibrate through the night. Lumina's eyes started to glitter with water. Before the first drop could slide down her cheek, Lumina darted through the bushes and away from the one who caused her to relive the pain.

Bane started running after her but was stopped when a wand was pointed in his face.

Determined to keep Lumina safe, Harry said, "Leave her alone. I don't know what you did to her, but if it's enough to make her cry after seeing you, you deserve her hate."

Bane smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say her charms have gotten to you too."

Hermione intervened, "Highly unlikely. We barely know her. It's not enough for Harry to even mildly like her." She turned her attention to Harry. "Right Harry?"

Harry was deep in thought. He didn't know exactly what he felt about her. It was more of a mixture of things; suspicion, like, and more conflicting feelings. As Harry was trying to sort out what his feelings for Lumina were exactly.

Bane stated more to himself, "Highly unlikely huh? Well whatever makes you feel better. If you don't mind I'm going to look for Lumina now and make sure she doesn't run into trouble _again_." Bane was about to walk through the bushes but was yet again stopped.

Harry prevented him from going any further. "I'll go after her."

Bane thought about it. Maybe this will give Harry the chance to sort out his conflicting feelings, but then again…Bane didn't want any competition. Before he could protest, Harry already followed the trail Lumina left behind.

Bane shouted to Harry even though he could no longer see him, "Hope you know your way around this forest!"

Hermione questioned him, "Now why would you say that?"

Bane grinned. Hermione could tell he was up to something and it wasn't good. What he said next nearly made her faint. "This forest has a mind of its own. So anyone who wanders in it will get a taste of its cruelty. This forest will switch things around if you don't go to the right place in the right order."

Lumina dunked her head in the cool river water. She didn't lift her head for two minutes. After feeling the pain subsiding, she lifted her head and pointed toward the sky with eyes closed. The cooling waters slid down her face to her neck and sliding further downward wetting her attire. She didn't care as long as the pain of betrayal was gone from her senses. Never in her life or mind did she ever expect to meet up with _him_ again. The last time she saw him, she was left surrounded by muggers whom she had to fight all by herself. Well not really by herself; Adene was fighting along side her as well. Lumina laughed out loud.

She whispered to herself, "I got to admit. He did do one thing right; causing pain to me made me able to cope with my nightmares better. I don't feel that much pain as before whenever I dream it."

She opened her eyes and saw the stars blinking back at her. "How dare you mock me like that. What have I done to deserve your cruelty? Have I not done everything to keep things in order? Or is it not enough for you?"

She slumped in head in defeat. Feeling the tears build up again, she let out her grief by shouting to the stars, "Why did you take away my family? Why did you leave me all alone? Why did you take him away after I finally accepted him? Why did you have to make him die especially at the hands of a so called friend? Why did you take away my father? Why did you bring that son of a bitch traitor back in my life when you knew what he did to me? Why did you even let him live? And why can't I summon the strength to kill him?"

After crying out to the stars, Lumina bowed her head in distress. The tears kept running no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Later, her crying soon turned to sobbing to which she was grateful for. Adene's cry was heard behind her. Lumina turned around and saw Harry standing with concern on his face. She wanted to turn her face away from his sight; she didn't like it when people saw her crying or the evidence of crying. Adene flew to the skies after leading the young wizard to his destination. Not wanting to be alone with Harry, Lumina sent a mental message to Adene to stay but the bird told her she had to solve her problems.

The two continued to stare at each other, not one able to tear the other's gaze away. Harry nearly dropped his wand when he saw Lumina's state and now he couldn't help but stare. His first impression of her was a bold, confident, and strong person. Just seeing her helpless as a lamb surprised him; he never thought anything could affect the warrior to this extent. When he looked at her the first thing that registered into his mind was to console her in any way he could. Lumina was the first to turn her gaze away.

She spoke up, "Well, what do you want? Came to see the waterworks and mock me?"

Harry took one cautious step toward her. "I just thought…"

Lumina interrupted, "You just thought that you can gain my trust by consoling me then betray me when the situation gets ugly, right?"

Harry explained, "No. I thought you might need someone to talk to…you know about whatever happened between you and Bane."

The mention of his name was enough for the tears to flow freely once again. Feeling distressed and utterly helpless, Lumina pounded the ground with her fists. She shouted, "What's the matter with me? He means nothing to me yet here I am crying over him and what he did to me. Why the hell is this happening?"

Though it pained him to say it without knowing the reason why, he thought, "Maybe it's because you still have feelings for him?"

Lumina spat out in disgust, "Him? Have feelings for him? That traitor? Don't make me laugh."

The two were silent for awhile. Lumina was grateful for the silence; it gave her time to sort out things that were troubling her mind at the current moment. Sure at that time she did have feelings for Bane, but it was just an innocent crush and the fact that there were no other contacts for thousands of miles. She confused love and crush. Cursing herself for her naivety, Lumina was determined to not let it happen to her again. She thought to herself that maybe Harry was right; maybe she needed to talk to someone about it and let it all out…maybe that's the solution to ridding the feelings she has left for Bane.

Turning her attention to Harry who managed to sit next to her without her knowledge, she started explaining leaving out some details not concerning Bane, "I met Bane when I was fourteen. I was hiking through the forest; that's where I met him. I kind of got into trouble by climbing a steep and rocky trail. Managed to fall and twist my ankle as well as get some scratches and bruises on my arms and legs. I waited for hours for someone in the village to notice that I was missing. Then as if my wish came true, Bane spotted me and came to help. He took care of my broken ankle and treated my other injuries. I was naïve at that time and I mistook his kindness and hospitality as a sign he loved me." She waited for laugher to come, but only saw Harry listening intently. She continued, "While I was healing, he kept me company; talked to me, tended to my needs, and sometimes flirted with me. At that time I thought he was a regular and genuine 'knight-in-shining-armor.' But then that day proved me wrong. A week after I healed, we went into the forest, he said he had something to say to me. As soon as we reached our…well his destination, he told me he wanted to tell me he loved me. When I heard those words, I was overfilled with joy. I couldn't believe he felt the same way. I told him I loved him too. After my confession, a band of muggers surrounded us. And like the coward he was, he pushed me toward them and ran to save his own hide. I fought all of them with Adene at my side. The injuries I received then wasn't as painful as the one Bane gave to me. Afterwards, I promised to myself that I wouldn't let that happen to me again and that the next time I ever saw Bane again, I'd kill him."

Harry was too shocked to say anything. He never thought any one would be so cruel as to play with someone's emotion. He didn't know where it came from but he felt this sudden hatred for Bane. Hearing Lumina cry once again, he figured that telling what happened did not help her get over her feelings for Bane. Forgetting that she was a fierce fighter, he gathered her in his arms and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. While she was crying, he gently rubbed her back as if it was second nature to him. Having thought of an idea, he suggested, "How about we pretend that we're a couple?" Feeling her stiffen, he quickly explained, "If Bane finds out you're already taken, he won't try to win you back. Plus he'll leave you alone. It's only pretend."

Lumina looked up to come face to face with Harry; their noses only inches apart. Lumina speculated, "Wonder how Bane will react."


	6. Important Notice

**Notice**

Unfortunately I'll going to stop writing this story since the series is already done and that I made the story while the series was still in progress. I apologize a million and more times to those that kept up with the story and I really do regret stopping it. I will however leave it up in case you want to reread. Again I apologize.


End file.
